Legacy of Mankind
by Castage
Summary: Mankind traveled through stars. Created and uplifted many species. Fought against Protheans. And was destroyed by Reapers. 48 thousand years later, the last human, prepares universe for Reaper Invasion. M- for safety.
1. Chapter 1 After the fall

Disclaimer: I don't own Mass Effect. I don't own Crest of the Stars.

* * *

**Chapter: After the fall**

* * *

**Timeline**

Year 2207 – discovery of ruins on Mars. Ruins belonged to ancient race - Inusannon - which lived over 77 000 years before. With discovery, the technology of Mass Effect is implemented.

Year 2295 – establishment of first human colony outside solar system.

Year 2453 – Discovery of planar space traveling. Due to technology it's yet impossible for humans to travel that way. Human body is just not capable of withstanding planar space with current technology.

Year 2503 – Humanity creates Abh species. It's a greatly celebrated event that set course for humanity as creators. Even though there were some incidents from with more radical groups, humanity looks at their creation as their child. They nurture Abh, guide them and help them grow.

Year 3095 – creation of Asari species on Thessia. It's thirty-seventh species created by mankind.

Year 3103 – first contact with Prothean Empire. Empire send an ultimatum, stating that either Systems Alliance joins Empire and becomes Prothean or will be exterminated. Ultimatum was rejected. Beginning of Empire-Alliance war.

Year 3121 – Protheans conquer Thessia. Due to Empire's intervention Asari were not finished. Even through Empire left them alone on planet's surface, it is predicted that without finishing genetic modifications, Asari will die out due to inbreeding.

Year 3203 – hundred years after beginning of war. Even through superior technologically and numerically – Empire fails to conquer System Alliance.

Year 3451 – Empire-Alliance war still continues. Beginning of Reaper invasion.

Year 3544 – Creation and implementation of plan 'Seed'. Many hidden bunkers were created under colonies' surfaces. Inside, Alliance members were put into stasis. They were to be awakened after Reaper invasion.

Year 3580 – After destruction of all bunkers, plan 'Seed' is deemed a failure.

Year 3612 – Humanity witnessed 'harvest' of numerous of their children and fall of their worlds. It is now certain that humanity will fall. In last attempt to at least save their last children – Abh – a plan was devised. It was given code-name: "Last Hope". A special ships, which use planar space way of traveling were build. Even though improved, technology was still not refined enough for humans to survive in planar space – but Abh could.

Year 3618 – All human colonies are either abandoned or evacuated.

Year 3619 – Humanity gathered all their ships in solar system – the last bastion of humanity – luring in many Reapers. Abh were placed on planar space ferrying ships and forbidden from engaging enemy. They were not told of plan prior, only that they are to stay near the gates to Planar Space, on opposite site (of Solar system) to Mass Relay. Human's fleet engages Reapers. Hours after battle started, having drawn Reapers deep enough, High Admiral Steven Hackett transmits to Abh their orders and final will of humanity. Abh are to enter Planar Space and escape. After that their orders are simple: "Live". After transmitting the orders, human's fleet lunches Nova torpedo into Sun. Sun changes into super-nova, which completely eradicates both Human's and Reaper's fleets, as well as earth. Despairing Abh escape the dying system.

Year 3876 – Fall of Prothean Empire.

* * *

The awareness returned slowly.

"What time it is?"

That was his voice? His ears must be damaged due to long time in stasis.

"It's 48 768 years since you were put into hibernation technician Adrian Wierzbowski." The female AI voice said. If he remembered correctly her name was Apex.

"I slept that long?"

"The bunker was heavily damaged due to bombardment."

"…What's the status?" He asked alarmed. Just the slip in time – 40 Millennia - spoke volumes of how nastily bunker was damaged.

"All data is preserved..." Was it his imagination, or did AI just hesitated? "All pods were destroyed. Your was the only one I was able to somewhat recover."

"…What do you mean somewhat?" Adrian asked with suspicion.

"All medical rooms were destroyed. Modifications to your body were necessary, to ensure your survival."

"What have you done? Let me out!"

The stasis chamber opened. He exited and almost immediately fell. Then he noticed it – his skin was blue! He somewhat made it to bathroom and stud before mirror.

"I'm sorry Adrian. Only Asari material survived bombardment. That was only way to save you." Apex said, sounding apologetic.

Adrian looked at reflection not believing what he was seeing. True to AI words, mirror reflected blue, middle aged Asari.

"You changed me into Asari woman."

"Technically, Asari don't have genders. So saying that you're a woman now is technically incorrect. On the other hand Asari children refer to their parents as father and mother so with that thinking you could still be considered a man." Apex supplied.

"You're not helping."

"I'm… sorry. After 47 thousand years of solitude I may be ranting a little."

"I would go insane myself, after that long."

"You take your situation surprisingly well." AI noticed.

"I'm not… attached to this body. For me Adrian Wierzbowski died along with others. This… I consider a dream. Or an reincarnation."

Adrian suddied himself in mirror.

"You know, watching yourself like this could be considered perverted." Apex happily supplied. She did develop in strange direction.

"…I need to get a better feel of my body. It's center of balance is shifted, probably because of cleavage."

"That sounded so perverted."

"…I'm afraid to ask what you were exactly doing for last 40 thousand years."

"…I'm trying to make a joke to help with adaptation. What will you do now?"

"…Humans are extinct. The only thing I can do is to fight Reapers. .. What is our status and what's going on outside?""

"I have been monitoring outside environment and have complete report."

Adrian nodded.

* * *

120 years ago Geth drove out their creators - Quarian, from Rannoch. Asari Republics fight politically between themselves and all Asari frown upon Ardat-Yakshi – Adrian was so disappointed with his… hers children. Krogan are trying to kill themselves and everyone around. Turians hold their colonies in iron grip. Hanar worship… Protheans (She still cannot stop laughing from how they are perceived today – a peace loving race. Well, at least they're remembered. Humanity was completely forgotten). Salarians spy on everybody…

No mention of Abh anywhere, operation "Last Hope" must have failed… or they hidden themselves better.

How a hell to prepare this quarreling people for Reaper invasion?!

"First thing, I need money and ship. Then I need to acquire enough influence to sway Citadel Council. And new name. Adrian Wierzbowski doesn't sound exactly Asari."

"May I propuse 'San'Yaga T'Estari'."

"…Good as any other. When I have a ship I will try to get us a first ally."

"Who?" Apex asked.

"The most logical species of course. The one that will help us when we show them proof."

San'Yaga looked at AI's holographic avatar.

"I'm going to recruit Geth."


	2. Chapter 2 Completing unfinished work

Disclaimer: I don't own Mass Effect. I don't own Crest of the Stars.

* * *

**Chapter: Completing unfinished work  
**

* * *

**Illium**

**'Seed' Bunker**

"It hurts, dammit! Couldn't you've done that before awaking me?"

"I needed to wait for you to adapt to current body, before further alternating it." Apex explained. "Now we shall preform a test run. Ready?"

"Yeah."

'_How are you feeling?_' San'Yaga T'Estari heard voice in her head.

'_My neck is still a little stiff. I still cannot believe how much it sounds like an idea taken from "Ghost in the shell"._' She responded in her head.

'_The idea originated from there. You would be surprised how many of human inventions were inspired by s-f books. Running diagnostics._' Apex paused for a few minutes. '_Diagnostics complete. Operation is a complete success._'

The operation's target was to 'install' a nest for AI inside San'Yaga's body. It would allow Apex to provide on hand support, as well as immediately evacuate (by transferring into T'Estari nest) if bunker would be threatened. Physically there was no visible difference in her look. The nest which would contain AI, was 'installed' inside her skull, right bellow brain. It was connected to her Omni-tool. Additionally a sophisticated system was installed, that allowed San'Yaga a direct communication with nest.

'_Have you prepared the documents?_'

'_Your basic history and false documents are ready. You were born on colony of Selvos. Your mother died right after your birth. Father – unknown. You are an engineer. Age - 319 years. Spend you entire life on Selvos, where you worked on terraforming planet. During one of many accidents, you were injured and heavily exposed to Eezo. Injuries caused you to lose control over your biotics. That forced an operation, and installing an equipment that would "kill" your biotics. If ever turned off, you would kill yourself and everybody around._'

'_A little nice cover story, if implant was to be ever discovered. And an good explanation why I can't use biotics._' San'Yaga mussed.

No matter how good they were – her body wouldn't adapt to biotics. When she asked Apex about an effect of operation, she got an answer that there was only 2% chance of it being 'somewhat' successful. Her body was already too much alternated (Apex's exact words were 'pimped up') and it already neared a border of rejecting genetic modifications. With current level of technology – it just wasn't worth it.

'_Correct. After discharge, you went out of the scope. After 124 years you return with a new technology. It's a new type of scanner. It works 8% more efficiently than current ones._'

"8% is good. We could rise it by… 67%?"

"72% actually." Apex corrected.

San'Yaga nodded.

"We don't want to uncover all our cards at once. Nor bring to much attention to ourselves. What about witnesses to accident and coworkers?"

"Entire station went down 20 years ago. There were no survivors."

San'Yaga frowned.

"OK. Let's go and sell some tech."

* * *

'_You could negotiate up to 15 million credits._' Apex stated, as last of her parents descended the stairs of Haerji Consortium.

'_12 and half is good enough for now._' San'Yaga answered.

'_You could have negotiated more if you put on a dress._'

'…_There is no way in hell I will wear a dress._'

San'Yaga was wearing blue pants, white sweatshirt and blue jacket.

'_Just pointing that you would be treated more seriously if you wore something more…'_

'…_womanly?_'

'…_formal._'

San'Yaga sighted.

'_I still wonder who was the one, that thought of creating woman-only race. Was it some pervert with dreams of harem or hardcore female-supremacy devotee.'_

'_It was Saga Aalberg. According to data she has suffered an abuse from her father during her childhood. She wanted to create a society in which one would not be discriminated because gender or race. Why she choose females instead of males, should be obvious.'_

San'Yaga paused.

'_I wonder what she would say about, how majority of society threats Ardat-Yakshi.'_ She sighted. '_I guess that without history reference, they are bound to make the same mistakes as we did. Right. Now, let's buy a ship. And then, course on Rannoch.'_

'_It actually, is not possible. Traveling routes to former Quarian space are blocked and guarded by C-sec. You need a government level permission to travel there or be from not Citadel- affiliated party.'_

'…'

'…'

'…_Why it can never be simple.'_

* * *

After long deliberations the duo decided on plan.

They would create and try to distribute a cure for Ardat-Yakshi genetic disorder . That's something San'Yaga wanted to do, no matter what. To finish a job, that her kind started 50 millennia earlier. The problem were changes that occurred during that millennia. To update the pre-prepared solution, they needed a fresh Ardat-Yakshi specimen.

And they found one.

'_Why it can never be simple_' San'Yaga grumbled.

'_We are lucky to even find a Ardat-Yakshi so fast. Other circumstances are merely an inconvenience.'_

'_Inconvenience!? First: target is maniacal killer! No, scratch that, she's practically a mass murder! Two: she's closely followed by self-proclaimed punisher – a judge, jury and executioner in one! Three: One of them is equal to Prothean Uedet commando! And they were one of nastiest things Protheans threw at us during war.' _

San'Yaga sighted.

'_Have you compiled target's complete profile. Do you know where to find her and what her weaknesses are? '_

'_Yes.'_

'_Good. We will work out something.'_

San'Yaga turned her attention to clerk.

"Excuse me. I wanted to buy security droids. Could you tell me about this units."

"Of course. That are 'Cyl' security droids. They are standard security units, the control VI is up to 4-SMS (Security Measure Standard). They cost 15000 credits each – the price of weapons included."

"Good. I would like to buy some of them."

Young Asari clerk smiled at the prospect of profit. She would finally show her parents that she was capable of being successful trader. That she was a matron that could take care for herself, not a maiden anymore. And the 13% from profit of selling few units would nicely swell her account.

Oh she had no idea.

"Of course. How many would you like to buy?"

San'Yaga smiled.

"One hundred."

Young Asari clerk paused.

15k*100=1.5M

1.5M*0.13=195k

And then, she fainted.

* * *

Finding Morinth with Apex wasn't difficult. Preparing a room and droids was easy – it only required some credits for owner of club to not bother her for a few days. Luring in Morinth was also easy. According to her profile, she was attracted to extraordinary. Spreading news of her invention, brought enough attention.

Now, sitting in one room with her, San'Yaga could honestly say that she didn't enjoy the situation. True, if she was still Adrian Wierzbowski, he would have wonderful time with woman and would end up in bed with her. But since she knew what kind of predator that woman… Asari was – things looked completely different.

Now she only hoped that mass murderer would finally drink the spiked drink she was holding and toying with.

"You know" Morinth asked as she got up and walked in the middle of room "I have been around for quite a long time. You are quite a good actor, but small details gave you away… them and the smell of flaxleatherleaf in my drink. I know because I use it quite often." She said almost cheerfully as she slowly poured out contents of her glass on floor.

San'Yaga sighted as she nonchalantly (at least she hoped it looked nonchalantly, she was quite scared) put her legs on wooden table and made herself comfortable on lather chair.

"What gave me away?"

"Overall, it was good performance. I'm just too experienced for you."

"You aren't afraid of me having a gun? Or my biotics?"

She laughed.

"Believe me, I'm more than proficient enough take you down. The question is what do you want… and what to do with you."

That smile didn't forecast anything good. San'Yaga closed eyes.

'_Apex, if you would?'_

Morinth screamed, as she was shocked by high current flowing through the floor. It lasted few seconds before power was cut off. Morinth collapsed on floor, unconscious.

'_Overconfidence… I actually though she would avoid this.'_

If that failed they were to gas the entire room (security droid was programmed to awakenT'Estari). If that failed they planned on using security bots.

'_Well let's pack her up and go to bunker.'_

* * *

'_San'Yaga T'Estari.'_

'_Can it wait a moment, I'm about to finish.'_

Morinth laid uncurious in medical pod. Last humanwas just finishing procedures for solution – work from before 50 millennia was about to be finished.

'_We have intruder.'_

Why it can never be simple.

'_The Asari Justicar have somehow followed us.'_

San'Yaga paused. How the hell someone found their bunker?

'_Scan Morinth for any tracking devices.'_

'_Scanning… found it. Disabling.'_

'_Good. Have bots stun intruder.'_

'_She already destroyed 73 units.'_

'…_you think that clerk would refund me?'_

'_I don't think they were built to oppose Asari Justicar.'_

'_Eh… withdraw all… remaining units and guide her here. When this is over – we are going to do some serious upgrading of remaining units.'_

'_Affirmative.'_

She closed the pod containing Morinth and hidden it inside wall. It wouldn't do if Justicar killed her before solution was she waited.

After a few minutes a mature woman… Asari clad in red and black leather cat-suit and wearing a high-heels - entered.

So that's how modern knight-errant looks like. She could get used to it.

San'Yaga sighted irritated.

"You do know that you destroyed equipment worth over 1 million of credits?"

"They were in my way."

"Ever thought about knocking?" San'Yaga asked irritated "Anyway, what brings you here?"

"I'm looking for a criminal-"

"Morinth."

"Yes. I know that she's here."

The idea struck San'Yaga. Why not exploit situation to maximum?

"…I will give you her… if you give me an Third Oath of Subsumation."

"…I'm surprised that you would be foolish enough to even consider asking that."

"I offer a criminal… and cure for Ardat-Yakshi defect." Samara was stunned.

"You do not really think I would believe an obvious lie like that?"

"…You let me finish my work, I will apply Morinth with the solution and allow her to meld with me. If I survive you will give me your Oath. If I die, you will have Morinth. Should you try to take her or kill me – Morinth will be released outside and solution will be destroyed."

The last part was a bluff, but she needed some kind of leverage.

"What say you? One criminal. Or one criminal and many innocents saved? What does your code dictate in this situation?"

* * *

Meld was quite pleasant. The look on Morinth's face, when San'Yaga didn't die, was worthwhile.

"You… you aren't Asari… " She started with shaking voice "You're-"

A quick push on Omni-tool and she was out cold, in induced coma. It wouldn't be good for Samara to hear anything about last human's past.

Speaking of Justicar, what was that strange look she was giving her?

"Solution works, as you see. Seems like Morinth was more than surprised with my survival."

"…Swear that you will heal our people." Samara demanded.

"Citadel forbids genetic modifications. I can swear to you that I will not rest until that genetic defect is removed. But it won't happen immediately. It will require some shaking, some chaos and much of law breaking. I will also try to take advantage of situation as much as it is possible."

"…You are strange. One time you practically blackmail me into Oath, other you try to deter me from it." Samara mused.

'_I have noticed the same trend in humans. You are so full of contradictions.'_ Apex agreed. Last human felt offended by notion.

Samara kneeled

"By the code I will serve you, T'Estari. Your choices are my choices, your morals are my morals. Your wishes are my code."

Her biotics flared.

"Should you break your word, I will kill you."

San'Yaga noded. Samara got up and walked over Morinth.

'_Morinth is Samara's daughter.'_ Apex almost shouted. San'Yaga's eyes widen when she heard this.

"Finally, after all this time, the chase comes to an end." Samara's biotics flare "Embrace the Godess-"

A shot sounded through room. Bullet pierced Morinth's head. There was no doubt that she was dead

Samara, enraged, looked at San'Yaga.

The former human looked at her calmly as she lowered gun.

"There is a story, a very ancient one. There was a honorable… warrior, very loyal to his master. One day his master ordered him to kill a criminal. So warrior sought and found the criminal. When he was about to strike him, criminal spit on his face. Warrior sheathed his weapon and walked away. Do you know why?"

"…" Samara was still enraged, but also, somewhat intrigued.

"Because if he would've struck criminal at that time, in anger, it would be an act of vengeance. Not, act of justice."

San'Yaga looked at Samara sharply.

"You may dress this however you want, but she was of your blood. No matter how much you want to deny it with 'she's not my daughter' or 'my daughter is dead' the fact remains unchanged. You are linked to her and would've never been able to strike her unemotionally."

San'Yaga cocked her head.

"Now you can be at rest. Your daughter's blood is not on your hands. It's on mines. So you can hate me as much as you want. And, when - after decades, or centuries – I release you from your oath, you can avenge your daughter. Now, rest… and mourn."

San'Yaga turned and walked to door.

"Death of Morinth's victims, is not your fault." She said, starling Samara.

San'Yaga waited until door closed behind her.

"It's our fault."

'_Father…'_

'_We should have finished and spread that _solution _millennia ago.'_ San'Yaga said_. 'So much death and tragedy could have been avoided.'_

'_Protheans occupied planet.'_

'_Is that supposed to excuse us?'_ San'Yaga almost snarled. She took deep breath and calmed down. Apex was not at fault here. _'Mothers killing their daughters, 1% of society branded, and feared for something they have no control off. We should have raided Thessia and spread the solution.'_

'_It would have cost Alliance many lives. Entire fleets.'_

'_It would be worth it.'_

'_You couldn't have predicted that. You are not perfect. That was one of the reasons humanity created so many species – in pursuit of perfection, in hope that one of your progeny or theirs progeny would approach it.'_

'_And what kind of parents that makes us?'_

'…'

'_Now I need to spread that solution somehow.'_

'_It is impossible to do that legally in Citadel space. You would need to do that in one of unaffiliated states: Batarians, Geth , Krogan, Quarian or Vorcha.'_

'_Great… Batarians would suck Asari dry, Geth are unreachable, Krogan watched closely by Salarian black ops, Quarian have absolutely no trust to Citadel and might actually destroy solution out of spite, Vorcha... I can't believe I'm saying this, but they would be the best bet.'_

'_Vorcha then?' _

'_No, they might be the best option from existing ones – but they're not good enough.'_

'_So what do you plan then?' _Apex inquired, happy that her companion for a moment diverted from darker thoughts.

'_Well, we will create our own option, of course.'_


	3. Chapter 3 Organic work

Disclaimer: I don't own Mass Effect. I don't own Crest of the Stars.

Chapter Beta reader: ShepardisaBOSS.

* * *

**Chapter 3 - Organic work**

* * *

**Illium **

'**Seed' Bunker**

'…Un'ratia republic is in good relations with Jesliktia republic but works to limit V'nado republic in order to break its monopoly on Shiga fruits. Jesliktia republic even through has alliance with Un'ratia republic, has a cordial relationship with V'nado republic which puts it in tight spot, as it continues to balance their influence, trying to keep both of alliances. Zeoramia republic is not liked by half of Asari and considered to be 'backward conservative hardheads' – still they are among the oldest and most influential of republics. On the other hand Penyxanea republic is the newest and most recent of republics – barely 443 years old. It's fourth and smallest of Agessia's republics. Loos republic-'

'STOP! If you speak any more about Asari republics I will go insane. Earth might have been that much divided in its early stage, but this is ridiculous. They actually managed to complicate the politics more than we did. Krogan keep it simple – rule of strongest, Turians have their hierarchy-bureaucracy, and Salarians have blood and feudal relations. Damn, even Protheans kept things simple. Why in seven hells our children had to go with political relations!? The only plus of this is lack of fast changes...' San'Yaga T'Estari sighted.

'…'

'I hoped to use one of existing republics for our targets but… this is useless. We won't be able to use any of them.'

'What alternative do we have?' Apex inquired.

San'Yaga T'Estari stayed quiet for a few minutes.

'…We will use the party that is most interested in this - Ardat-Yakshi. We will go to Lesuss and start our work there.'

'Lesuss is not considered part of any republic. It's seclusion for Ardat-Yakshi.'

San'Yaga T'Estari snorted.

'More like a place of banishment. If no republic claims that planet - it suits us fine – we will claim it. We will create a republic of Ardat-Yakshi.'

'…Lesuss has about 558 381 inhabitants. But it is not capable of surviving without support – planet is heavily underdeveloped.'

'Then we develop planet. We start with creating a research company – that will give place to work in for some Ardat-Yakshi and provide us a base income. Then we start producing that what we researched and sell it. We develop farms to provide population with food supply. Maybe we will go into mining business. It's like hitting three birds with one stone. We will give Ardat-Yakshi prospects for future and lay a ground work for creation of republic. With creation of republic we will gain pass to Geth territory. New developments by Ardat-Yakshi Research Company will further prepare Citadel species for Reaper invasion.'

San'Yaga paused then added.

'And most importantly, we will give Ardat-Yakshi hope.'

'…You do realize that it will not be that easy.' Apex said.

'Of course. We will adapt as situation changes. After all that's what we always did – adapt and survive.'

* * *

Samara observed San'Yaga T'Estari as she repaired a security droid.

She still couldn't understand her new Lord. She was an enigma. Even through an Asari she didn't behave like one. True, she was at one time stoic like most experienced Matriarch but moment later she was hyperactive like a Salarian. She was… orderly ….chaotic – or was it chaotic-orderly? Yet that was not an accurate way to define her.

She actually treated her, a Justicar – the most dangerous, feared and revered of Asari - like a victim, who needs to be helped.

Samara was baffled – none threated her that way since she became a Justicar. T'Estari completely disregarded her status of both Matriarch and Justicar, like it was just minor matter.

Then… this place. Some sort of destroyed shelter – and old one at that. Built long before Asari came to Illium. But that would date it back to Protheans, yet it clearly was not a Prothean structure. Was it a race that lived here at the same time that Protheans ruled a galaxy? But there were no ruins on surface when Asari came to claim this world – so it clearly was not a home-world of builders of this bunker. Maybe that was some sort of military research facility? But if so, the builders would be a space ferrying race. Yet, to her knowledge, there was no information on any other race existing 50 thousand years ago, other than Protheans.

This bunker stayed under a surface of a planet for over 50 millennia – right under their noses. Maybe there are more hidden on some other Citadel worlds? Maybe the race that build it was even older than Protheans and died long before they accented to rule galaxy? Maybe Illium was their home-world and they gone extinct because of some natural disaster – a meteor – leaving only this bunker as a testament of their existence. Maybe the it all happened millions of years ago and natural movements of planet destroyed all structures on surface…

Maybe T'Estari spend here enough time to uncover secrets of builders of this place. Maybe from their databases she managed to create a cure…

What was her target? It was clear that she had little care for riches, she could gain from this place. It's only a means to achieve her target. Cure for Ardat-Yakshi seemed to be somehow personal for her. But Samara had little doubt that they were just another means for her. Only… what was it she wanted to achieve.

Maybe she would answer?

"T'Estari."

"Yeah?" San'Yaga answered not taking her eyes form her work

"What is this place?"

"…It's a bunker."

Patience. She's playing, to dodge answer.

"It seems to be very old. Yet, it's clearly not Prothean."

"Really? What makes you say that?" She asked with hint of amusement.

"I've been to many of Prothean ruins. This ruins architecture is different, rougher, simpler. Also, this place was built before Asari built a city on top of it."

"…The race that built this place is long dead. Just like Protheans are. That's all that matters."

"You don't seem to be interested."

"It doesn't matter. All that's left after them is some tech and this bunker."

Samar recognized easily that San'Yaga was not happy with a subject and was withholding information. Only why? What has she found here, to be so bitter about this mysterious race? And what she found about Protheans that she practically spat their name.

"It matters." Samara said.

"Why? To put another dead race in museum. There is no need to search so far. Citadel already put there Rachni. Soon Krogans and Quarians will follow." T'Estari answered cynically. She clearly was not a supporter of Citadel.

"If this race's technology helped you create a cure for Ardat-Yakshi defect, it should become a public knowledge, that our people owe this race."

San'Yaga didn't answer for long time. Finally she spoke.

"Should the knowledge of this race become public, the Asari would be plunged into chaos – probably along entire Citadel. And chaos is something we don't need now. It's better for them to stay forgotten. Not that they would believe anyway. Maybe when this all is over…"

"Haven't you said that you wanted to create some chaos?"

T'Estari laughed.

"But my chaos will be a healthy one."

* * *

**Lesuss **

"So this is Lesuss. Not bad." Human turned Asari commented looking around.

"…May you tell me what your plan is. And what's our business in this empty building?" Samara asked.

"We will be opening company and this will be ours headquarters. I have all paperwork prepared. The only thing that is left to do is to recruit our workers."

"What will this company do?"

"It will be making and selling a new variation of Omni-tool, as a start. Then there are better shields, improved scanning equipment and so on."

"That will bring you quite an amount of credits."

"Yeah. Should be enough to take a complete control of this planet."

"And when you control the planet?"

"Then the fun starts. We declare an Ardat-Yakshi republic. We make it grow strong. When it's strong enough, it will separate from Citadel and declare independence."

"Why such a drastic move. Wouldn't it be better to use technological advantage to force republics hands?"

"First, Citadel may try to force us to give up our technologies – and I doubt that Asari republics would support us. Second, I have other targets that require separation from Citadel. Third and most important, Citadel forbids any genetic manipulations. As long as we are in Citadel space, curing Asari is not possible."

"If you talked about cure you could convince Council to make an exception."

"Maybe, maybe not. We are not sure… and I have no intention of leaving anything to good will of Council. Especially one, which destroyed one species and is forcing other two into extinction." San'Yaga said.

* * *

**Teyxus company headquarters. **

"Name?" T'Estari asked.

"Linfinra Myraris." Asari answered nervously.

"Ach… yeah." T'Estari shifted through application on her Omni-tool "Age: 458. Specialist in marketing and shield research. Worked for Moari Company. After 37 years, discharged. Then Teletu Company, discharged after 23 years. Later Nimephia Company… discharged after 2 years. Many small works, which you quit or was discharged from after mean of 10 years."

Linfinra hanged her head. She hidden the information about discharge but somehow her interviewer – a person she hopped to be her next employer – had found that information. It wasn't surprising or uncommon. Some of her interviewers managed to get more information about her than the others. Mostly they were… 'introduced' by her 'helpful' former employees. She was quite sad knowing what the next question – and statement after it was answered - would be.

"Why were you discharged so many times?"

"I'm Ardat-Yakshi." She said trying not to look at person before her.

"…and?"

Linfinra looked at her interviewer slightly baffled. T'Estari showed no scorn, fear, superiority or hatred she usually meet with after that statement.

"That's all."

"…During your stay in all of your work places there was a notable rise in efficiency of company and its sales. That has me very interested. I would like to hire you as a head of company." San'Yaga said.

"…What?" She must have heard it wrong.

"I'm quite busy, so I won't be able to take care of company effectively. Not to mention I don't have any idea how to run a company. You have proven yourself to be quite talented, so I find myself perfectly willing to give you a decision making power in company. You will decide who to recruit, what pay will be given to her and what position she will be placed in. You will decide what research and what market company will focus on. You will decide company's PR as well. I suggest hiring some people that specialize in that. Of course I will still but in my two credits, but I will not be doing it often. I will just set the course for company – you will steer it there."

Linfinra was left with her mouth hanging open. She must be dreaming! An executive position for Ardat-Yakshi right from the start – that's unheard off.

"Don't worry, I have few projects that will give us head start. I do have one condition through."

Of course. It couldn't be that perfect.

"I want you to hire mainly Ardat-Yakshi – if possible only them."

"…Why." Linfinra choked.

"…Because I hate waste of talent… and there are so many talented Ardat-Yakshi that it's a sin not to use them… So, do you accept?"

* * *

**AN:**

Surname 'Wierzbowski' was 'inspired' by 'Aliens' movie. Name Adrian is completely random.

The story of warrior in 2 chapter was originally a story about samurai.

Thank you all for your reviews.


	4. Chapter 4 Pirates of the Nimbus Cluster

**Chapter 4 - Pirates of the Nimbus Cluster**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Mass Effect. I don't own Crest of the Stars.**

**Chapter, Beta-reader:ShepardisaBOSS**

**AN: I wanted to thank salat and User for their previous reviews, something I should have done sooner.**

**All others, I think I already PM'ed:)**

**If not, than thanks again.**

* * *

**5 years after creation of Teyxus company**

**Nimbus Cluster**

**Carcosa planet**

"Teams five, seven and eight are on positions." One of operators announced.

Atmosphere in M-080 C (1) was quite heavy. Everyone were nervously waiting.

"That leaves only team six." T'Estari said. "Any signs of enemy's activity?"

"No ma'am. Everything's quite." One of operators announced.

"Good." Former human looked around, contemplating situation.

16 months ago a group of pirates started roaming though Nimbus cluster. At beginning they were merely pests, but they quickly grew in numbers. They became bolder - even attacking guarded convoys and small colonies.

Any request on Asari republics Quorum (2), had no effect. Requests Asari military brought no results as well.

Former human started even consider some kind of conspiracy – if she didn't know that's just pure bureaucratic mess. So she decided solve the problem on her own.

With little work (and large amount of credits) she managed to locate pirates base. They really became to bold… or maybe it was them bribing military?

No matter.

Now, she was about to command an attack on their base.

"Team six, in position." One of operators broke her out of her musings.

"No sign of detection." Other reported. They both wore Ajessshi (3) uniforms. Entire force she brought here were Ajessshi.

"Deploy SIF Mechs (4)."

"Deploying SIFs."

* * *

**Carcosa planet**

**400 m above battlefield**

Ea'mezea Kyis grinned as she observed the battlefield.

Five minutes ago SIFs stated their assault on pirate's main entrance and to her surprise almost broken through. For entire assault on this position, 800 SIFs was deployed. It was not overkill; this base was simply that big.

SIFs were inferior in comparison to well-trained soldier. But now they stood against pirates... and they were forcing them back. They were supported by team 2 – snipers. Their main targets were officers.

It took pirates another five minutes to actually regroup and organize their defenses. They were supported by large number of allies from main base… just as planned.

"Atlas 2 (5), deploy." She heard one of operators.

"Roger that. Atlas 2 deploying." Thrip (6) moved to battlefield. When they were 30 meters above battlefield, Ea'mezea detached. She landed right before charging Krogan. Without waste of momentum, she slammed Krogan with claw and fired a rocket on enemy position. In corner of her eye, she noticed two YMIRs (7) icons come to life. They dropped right behind her and were part of her team. Personally she would prefer a company of other Atlases, but they just did not have the number… yet. She just loved Atlases.

She was Ardat-Yakshi. With no prospects in republics she joined one of many mercenary groups in Terminus. For 300 years she led an… interesting life. Until she lost both of her legs. No one needs a crippled soldier, no one wants an Ardat-Yakshi. She didn't know anything besides fighting. She tried few business ventures, but she just wasn't cut for this. She was rooting in some cheap motel on one of colonies, wondering when will her money run out and she starts starving. She was close to pulling a gun and shooting herself.

That's when director T'Estari came to her.

She heard about enigmatic and eccentric Asari. She created Ardat-Yakshi only company on Lessus. No one took it seriously. But after 4 years Lessus flourished. Teyxus was leading Company in technological advance. Vehicles, Omni tools, security Mechs, ships – they worked with everything. Many thought that source of their success was untypical design of their devices. Many though that T'Estari found an ancient Prothean bunker – it was never proven. That and designs are just to un-Prothean.

Some said that she was a cripple that couldn't use her biotics without killing herself and everyone in close proximity. That she was even more cursed than Ardat-Yakshi.

Then there was the fact that she had as a bodyguard a Justicar. One who actually gave her a Third Oath of Subsumation! She was like a shadow, always following her Master and watching her like a hawk. When she saw a silent bodyguard behind director, Ea'mezea was sure, that should she pose any threat to San'Yaga, Justicar would rip her apart.

One thing, no one denied – San'Yaga T'Estari was now force to be reckoned with.

And there she was. Standing before her and offering her a job in military. Her, an Ardat-Yakshi cripple! When she said she wanted her as a pilot, Ea'mezea laugh at her saying she was terrible at flying. When she said that she wanted her as ground pilot, Ea'mezea thought she was insane. But if she was paying her – why not, she could always shoot herself later.

Ea'mezea didn't go to Lessus earlier because she never believed in all that crap 'prospect of future for Ardat-Yakshi'.

Yet now her she was. A 'ground pilot' of powerful ground assault machine. She, a cripple, an Ardat-Yakshi, was doing what she loved. What she was made for.

And she loved director for it.

For giving it back to her.

* * *

**Carcosa planet**

**Pirate's base, secondary entrance.**

Krogan warlord Todrax Juzk snarled. There was a battle at main entrance and he was stuck here! When he should be fighting on front!

Just then, his wish for action came true. 17 of guard were cut down, by Asari commando fire before they even knew it.

Todrax almost immediately returned fire. His subordinates following his example moments later.

Asari commando exchanged fire for a few seconds and retreated.

Todrax run after them rallying his men. He knew Asari raid tactics. These cowards attacked retreated, then attacked again. He would not give them the chance. He would finish them now.

He noticed that something was not right when, Asari jumped in previously prepared trench. Moment later more of Asari and SIFs emerged from trenches and fired on uncovered pirates. Most of them were harvested by 2 heavy repeating mass accelerator guns.

Todrax died still dumbfounded, at so 'not Asari style' ambush.

* * *

**Carcosa planet**

**Pirate's base, Sos'rehal cruiser**

"Prepare to take off! They are overrunning the base! We need to escape before they get here!" Captain of Batarian cruiser screamed.

"Too late." Said voice full of mirth. He turned around with his gun up, only to see… no one?

Then he saw a flash and felt impact. He dropped on his knees, clutching his stomach. Around him he could hear gunfire, but only for a moment. Then there was a sound of falling bodies. As he looked up he saw a shimmer which moment later changed into an Asari. She had some high level cloaking device!

She raised her gun to his face and pulled a trigger.

She looked around and nodded.

"Command center, this is team six. Cruiser is secured. I repeat cruiser is secure."

* * *

**Carcosa planet**

**M-080 C**

"Teams 8 reports securing the target!"

"Second task force, has broken though backdoor and is invading the base!"

"First task force is maintaining assault. Loses are 367 SIFs."

San'Yaga narrowed her eyes.

"Everything goes as planned." Samara commented. "Yet it seems you are dissatisfied by this."

"…Have you ever heard about a 'tactic of mistake'?"

"No. I never heard of such tactic."

"That tactic is something brilliant, well above my level of skill. The man, who created it, said that there is no such thing as a perfect plan. You create a plan; take into an account every situation. Then, the entire plan is spoiled by tree blocking the road and part of your army. There are thousands of unpredictables on battlefield that we are just not able to take into account."

"True. What is the tactic of mistake?"

"… When two blade wielders fight, one strikes so to move a blade of his opponent lightly – so she doesn't notice – from its original position. After the number of strikes, the blade of opponent will be way of its original position, making him vulnerable for your strike."

"Only a master could do something like that." Samara said.

"True."

'If only I could find a tactician or strategist that could use that strategy. My own Zhuge Liang. (8)'

'You mean Cletus Grahame? (9)' Apex asked.

'I prefer a Three Kingdoms comparison, but yes.'

"Target 5 started ascending! Team 9 reports that they're not able to break to bridge!"

"There goes the perfect battle." Samara said.

San'Yaga nodded.

"Have team 9 retreat, secure themselves and prepare for the crash. Pass information to AA guns."

"Yes, ma'am!"

* * *

**Carcosa planet**

**Anti-artifact battery position**

"Ma'am, we have a visual."

"Aim at the engines and fire!"

Commanding officer of battery cursed.

They had to take down this frigate before it rises to high. A crash from high altitude would surely kill entire commando unit onboard. A crash from low altitude gave them chance – with a mix of equipment and Ardat-Yakshi biotics – a big chance.

Should it join battle, it would be even worse – it would devastate Teyxus company's forces.

"Ready!"

"Fire!"

Asari from team 9 were lucky. Frigate's crew, in panic, failed to rise kinetic shields. The round from AA battery passed through engines, destroying three of four of them. Frigate started descending while swirling at the same time.

* * *

**Carcosa planet**

**M-080 C**

**2 hours 21 minutes later.**

"They were quite lucky to survive that crash…" Samara stated.

San'Yaga hummed.

"We lost 14 commando. Our main loses are in equipment. Loss of 751 SIFs is far more than I expected."

Most of SIFs was destroyed inside base while cleaning out enemy pockets of resistance.

"The losses in enemy ranks is 1539 KIA. Comparing it to 14 killed on our side, you could say that operation is a major success."

"1 to 100 ratio, huh. There's a place for improvement."

"Aren't you demanding too much?"

"Yeah. I'm just that greedy." San'Yaga said. "And it's not something that is impossible."

"General!" one of operators called.

"General?" former human looked at her questioningly.

Operator actually blushed.

"Many of veterans are quite impressed with your tactics and it's results. Thus Ajessshi started to call you General."

San'Yaga raised an eyebrow but did not comment.

"Your report?"

"Ach, yes general. We have counted entire loot."

San'Yaga nodded for her to continue and checked the list.

1 old Batarian cruiser, 5 frigates, 29 freighters of different tonnage, 5345 of small arm weapons of various kind, 89 500 tons of pirate loot… this would take a while to go through.

"The most important is that we have a beginning of our own fleet now." San'Yaga commented.

As she skimmed though reports, she couldn't but think to herself.

'How would general Oleg Petrovsky fight this battle?'

* * *

(1)

M-080

Designed by San'Yaga T'Estari.

Engineered and produced by Teyxus company, M-080 ground six wheeled large infantry transport/fighting vehicle. It's extensively used both in civilian and military sectors. The equipment and armament varies from model to model.

Type 'C' is mobile command center type. It's equipped with additional sensory and communications equipment. It's armament is only heavy repeating MA gun. It's inertia adapted for a new purpose.

In reality, plans are modified copies of old Alliance blueprints.

(2)

Quorum is 'Council' of Asari republics. One could call it a republic of republics. While Quorum has no significant power over individual members, its considered a voice of Asari in foreign policy.

(3)

Shortly after creation of Teyxus company security became an important issue. It is well known among republics, that all company's employees are Ardat-Yakshi, What is not generally known, is that except normal security forces, company created a specialized security unit. Or more accurately, military combat unit – Ajessshi.

This Asari are battle hardened veterans and experienced support specialists. As Ardat-Yakshi is more powerful biotics from average Asari, Ajessshi are deadly opponents on battlefield.

Their loyalty to Teyxus Company, reaches almost fanatical levels.

(4)

SIF Mech is next generation of LOKI Mech. It has upgraded VI, improved mobility, installed shields and improved armor. It is bulkier than LOKI. It carries heavier weapons as well – mainly M-8 Avenger assault rifle. Unlike LOKI, SIFs are used only by Teyxus Company.

(5)

Atlas – a heavy assault, pilot controlled mech. Equipped with heavy shields and heavy armor, armed with mass accelerator, rocket launcher, cannon and claw – Atlas is deadly opponent on battlefield. It's used exclusively by Teyxus Company.

(6)

Thrip was constructed as battlefield drop ship. Its main purpose is to carry large vehicles or large contingents of infantry. Due to low demand, it was never introduced on market.

(7)

Heavy, anti-infantry assault mech. YMIR is equipped with heavy shields and heavy armor, armed with mass accelerator and rocket launcher. Several of them were sold to various military organization across the Citadel.

(8)

Zhuge Liang – probably the most famous Chinese strategist.

(9)

Cletus Grahame – main hero of 'Tactics of Mistake' by Gordon R. Dickson. A brilliant tactician and strategist. Capable of winning a war without a single KIA, on any side.


	5. Chapter 5 Final touches

**Chapter 5 - Final touches**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Mass Effect. I don't own Crest of the Stars.**

**AN:**

**I know that my grammar sucks, do bear with me… or point, where I make mistakes. Both preferably.**

**lukas, salat – thanks for your reviews.**

**salat, alichi – I applied some of things you pointed out. Not all… not yet at least.**

* * *

**4 months after battle of Carcosa**

**Krogan Demilitarized Zone**

**Aralakh System**

**Tuchanka – Krogan home world**

San'Yaga T'Estari walked out of shuttle. Samara and 2 Ajessshi, serving as her bodyguards, right behind her. One of them carried a small box.

San'Yaga made her way through corridor, until few Krogan warriors blocked her way… aiming their weapon at her. She raised her hand to stop her companions from interfering.

"Turn back, mongrel! Your kind is not welcome here!" The biggest one barked.

San'Yaga watched him for a moment not moving then smiled. Such an aggressive action proved that she probably hit the right place. Now, to make sure, it is the right place.

"I'm here to meet with leader of female tribe." She said.

Almost immediately Krogans tensed. Now they were on edge, ready to fire at her.

Bingo!

"I don't know what you're talking about you pajak, but if you won't get your ass out of our settlement right know, you will have few new holes to breath with."

'You know that you have no stand to negotiate here? He will kill you if you even make a motion of trying.' Apex said.

San'Yaga looked at Krogans, calculating her options. Extreme situations required extreme solutions. Fortunately, they were inside – no toxic air here.

She moved her shoulders and her coat fell on ground. Krogans tensed. She unzipped her jacket and dropped it to ground, then dropped her pants. Moment later she stood completely naked before bewildered Krogans… and her reunite.

"What are you doing, you crazy Asari?"

San'Yaga looked at him faking surprise.

"Well, proving myself being not dangerous to you, of course." She walked towards him. He didn't move, but his companions actually tried distancing themselves from her. How do you deal with madwoman?

"As you can see I have no weapon. I don't even have where to conceal it." She continued.

"You are Asari, you have your biotics."

She stopped right before him.

"Ah, actually, no. I'm cripple in that department. I'm unable to use biotics. So you have nothing to fear anymore…"

"I'm not afraid of you!"

"Ah. But your companions actually backed off." He growled. She continued "Are you sure that you're not afraid of big scary Asari?" She looked up at him. He was far taller, then her – easily 2.2 meters high.

She could imagine what Krogan was thinking.

A mighty Krogan warrior, afraid of unarmed stark naked Asari. Prosperous! But… should he kill her, he would be a laughing stock among clans for 'killing a dangerous stark naked, unarmed Asari'. He was no afraid but how a hell to deal with that madwoman.

He growled.

"Enough!" A voice boomed.

All turned to see a Krogan female staring at them.

"I know you. You are San'Yaga T'Estari. A director of Teyxus Company. A genius. A cripple. And now I can say that you are crazy as well."

"The point is, it worked… didn't it?" San'Yaga smirked.

Krogan female looked at her slightly amused.

"What do you want?"

"I want to talk with leader of female village."

Krogan weighted her options for a moment.

"Very well, come." Then she paused. "But dress up first."

30 minutes later San'Yaga was sitting alone in room, waiting. The only thing she had was a small box… and her clothes.

After few more minutes the Krogan, that helped her with guard, came in.

"I'm Urdnot Bakara, leader of what you call a female village. Unlike Asari, I don't like playing politics, so I will get straight to the point. What do you want, San'Yaga T'Estari?"

Millennia old human smiled. She liked how female Krogan started. No dancing around, no half sentences, no beating around the bush – straight to the point. After years of dealing with Asari, that was so refreshing. She could actually kiss the Krogan for that…

"I want to buy from you."

"Buy? What could you want? There is nothing on Tuchanka."

San'Yaga opened a box and showed contents to Bakara. Krogan female looked inside and gasped. She slowly took out a small figure. A Krogan figure, made of stone.

"It dates back, to time before first nuclear destruction on Tuchanka. We found it among smuggler's stuff. They were supposed to acquire it in one of ancient cities of Tuchanka."

Bakara held it carefully, almost venerably. It was beautifully crafted.

She was happy, and then she realized something.

"You would rob us of what little we have left!?" She snarled.

Human turned Asari sighted. She expected that kind of reaction.

"No, I would prefer for you to keep it. What I want, is too found expeditions, to acquire artifacts of your lost culture. I only require that you send me copies of everything you found. The payment… I can pay either in credits, or in equipment or medicines… but I will not pay in weapons."

Bakara looked at the woman bewildered. This Asari was truly mad… But one had to be mad, to help a Krogan.

"Why?" Bakara asked.

'It's time to test waters, how far we can trust that Krogan…'

'I think she fits into our requirements' Apex said.

"First, tell me what do you think of Krogan future…" San'Yaga started.

* * *

**3 months later**

**Omega Nebula **

**Sahrabarik system**

**Omega station**

The atmosphere was quite awkward. Falere, the youngest of Samra's daughter never thought she would find herself outside covenant… and in Omega of all places. She would hardly believe that 7 years ago. And if someone told her that it would be her mother that would brought her here, she would laugh at person.

Yet… here she was. She, Rila – her older sister and their mother.

And up there, few meters from her, sat a person that made it possible - San'Yaga T'Estari.

She still didn't understand how exactly she convinced their mother to take them out of Lessus… She actually didn't understand that much about woman.

She didn't know how she managed to convince her mother to give her a Third Oath of Subsumation, basically shackling herself to T'Estari's will. Yet mother seemed to be content with this. Like San'Yaga's target was worth it.

She knew that T'Estari was a genius – she had to be one, considering number of inventions she made. Yet instead going to Citadel and becoming incredibly rich and respected, she went to Lessus. Och, it's not that she's not rich or respected – it's just, she could have so much more.

She is perceived in many ways.

For outside races, she's just a genius inventor Asari, creator of successful company. They do not understand.

Then the Asari. They do not know what to think. From one side Teyxus is a successful Company, bringing many clients to Asari. Its products are practical. Their design is new, untypical, and thus popular. Company boosts Asari reputation.

Yet… this is Ardat-Yakshi Company.

Thus, it's feared. By some scorned… and by very few, hated.

That's why Asari cannot seem to decide how to treat Teyxus Company.

Then the Ardat-Yakshi.

For many of T'Estari is blessing of goddess made flesh. She gave them hope. She gave them work. She showed them, that they can influence the galaxy as a whole.

Many already refer to her as a Matriarch – even though she barely left Maiden stage and became Matron. Even though she's young, her unique outlook made her person, that even Matriarchs consult (just to get different point of view).

Many of Ardat-Yakshi already declared their undying loyalty to her. Ajessshi, who very often serve as her bodyguards, are regarded with utmost respect. Many Ardat-Yakshi see service in unit as an honor.

Then there's her mother. Even through Justicars are not most popular among Ardat-Yakshi – something Falere could relate to – Samara was threaded with outmost respect. She was, after all, the bodyguard – and first to join –Ardat-Yakshi's benefactor.

Then there was one more thing.

When San'Yaga first meet her and Rila, she ordered their mother to leave them, so they could talk. It wasn't a talk actually, she just said a couple of sentences.

'It was I who killed Morinth – not your mother. So you don't have to fear your mother, nor hate her. Those feelings you can point on me.'

Then she left. For long time neither of sisters said anything, then they cried. A weight of their shoulders was lifted – one that they didn't even know was there. Morinth, even though she committed all her crimes, was still their sister. And thought that their mother could kill her daughter weighted on their minds more than they were ready to admit. Now they found that there was no more reluctance between them and Samara… their mom.

Their feelings towards San'Yaga were complicated… they hated her for killing their sister – they freely admitted it to her, but they respected her for the deed. For saving their mother from that fate. They would not seek vengeance. They would follow her. It was strange relationship of hate and adoration.

And now she stood with her sister, mother and 2 Ajessshi - observing as T'Estari talked with ruler of Omega.

"Your subordinates made their base practically at our doorstep. You really thought that they would survive this? Or you just can't control your goons?"

"Be careful what you say, lass. I killed people for lesser insults." Aria T'Loak warned.

"…At the benign of our conversation you said that no one fucks with you. Well, look at this way. If someone fucks with you, you usually kill them. I haven't heard you ever fail, actually. But, you had to prove your skill. We on other hand don't need to prove anything. It's well established – millennia old – fact, that 'fucking' with Ardat-Yakshi means death. So Aria, with have rule of our own. Don't fuck with Ardat-Yakshi!"

For the first time in her life, Falere was proud to be Ardat-Yakshi.

* * *

**4 years 2 months after battle of Carcosa**

**Crescent Nebula **

**Tasale System **

**Ilium**** - ****Teyxus company's outpost**

Urdnot Wrex slammed San'Yaga into a wall and squeezed her throat.

"You're saying that you have a cure for a genophage… if you know what's good for you will give it to me, NOW!"

"You kill me, cure's gone! Now calm down and start thinking. If you cure your people now, what will happen? You're people will suddenly change, stop killing each other and happily start rebuilding Tuchanka? We both know that won't happen! They will wage war against galaxy. Even if Krogan would win, they would turn on themselves and returned back to era of nuclear winter! I will give you the cure, after you meet my conditions."

San'Yaga could feel Krogan's hand closing around her throat as if he wanted to snap it. Finally he let her go. Landing didn't belong to most pleasant ones, but at least she could breathe.

"What are your conditions, Asari?"

She messaged her throat, to working condition

"You will return to Tuchanka and unite your people. I heard that females started gathering remnant of Krogan culture, from before your first fall. You will help them and bring Krogan back to their roots. Because right now, Krogan are nothing more than weapons. The role that was given to you by Citadel. You don't have culture, you don't create. These days Krogan, only destroy."

She took a deep breath.

"Unite the Krogan, give them back their identity. And if you do, if you succeed, I will come with cure in 30 years."

Wrex snorted.

"I will unite clans in 4 years."

"But you will need more time to change them, make them see themselves as something more than a weapons."

"…You better keep you word Asari, because if you do not – there won't be place for you to hide."

With that he left.

San'Yaga sighted then spoken loudly.

"You could have warned me, that he would react THAT violently on mention of cure."

A door to hidden room opened.

"Have you really expected a different reaction?" Bakara asked. Samara stood behind her.

"Not really. You're sure that he is a right choice?"

"He understands. He tried to change his clan but failed. Now you provided him with proper motivation to finish his work."

"And should he fail? Should Krogan decide it's better to stay the way they are?"

"Then I will train children in new ways… and kill off all old guard."

San'Yaga chuckled.

"I guess that's as good answer as I will get." She walked to her desk and removed a box from it. "Here. Take it." She handled box to Bakara.

"What's this?"

"Cure for genophage and instructions how to use it."

Bakara inhaled sharply. But before she could speak, San'Yaga continued.

"I'm giving it to you, because I trust your judgment. You will know when to use it. Fate of Krogan is now in Krogan's hands. And I don't know if I will be able to come to Tuchanka in 30 years… Bakara, be careful. STG keeps an eye on Krogan DMZ. When Wrex will start his unification, he will become target, as anyone that helps him. I will supply you with few useful items, but I will not be able to protect you. So, it's all up to you, now."

Bakara nodded. Then, to surprise of both Asari, she bowed to T'Estari.

"I and my kind are forever in debt to you." With that said she left.

"So, you heal Krogan. What about Ardat-Yakshi?" Samara asked.

"We are not yet ready-" before San'Yaga could finish, biotics slammed her against wall, then lifted her.

"Bullshit! We have the money, the infrastructure, the fleet and the army! There is over 58 million Ardat-Yakshi on Lessus – that's over ten times the population it had 9 years ago!" Samara practically screamed.

"We are not ready!"

"When will we, then!? When you become so rich that you could easily ditch them! When they will be no longer needed!"

"When I will have a plan to deal with every nearby Asari military outpost!"

Samara calmed down and put San'Yaga on ground.

"Explain." Samara ordered.

"Asari are afraid of us. We are Ardat-Yakshi – demons they heard a stories when they were children. Be a good girl and go to sleep or bad, scary Ardat-Yakshi will take you. We gained considerable power and influence incredibly quickly. And now we are about to declare ourselves a republic – it will scare them. And fear is motor for most stupid and aggressive decisions."

"You believe that they might attack us?"

"There is that possibility. And I'm not going to leave anything to fate – hoping that Asari will be reasonable. I will take every precaution possible."

"…how long." Samara asked.

"A year at most. Even if I will not have everything ready, we will declare creation of republic. But it will take at least two more years to establish ourselves before we will announce that we have a cure."

T'Estari sighted then continued. Striking at, what she believed was, main reason behind Samara's outburst.

"I promise you, I will cure your daughters. They will experience normal life." Then she grinned. "You will yet see your grandchildren."

The look on Samara's face was priceless.

* * *

**6 hours later.**

**Teyxus Company VIP transport ship - Kyaeri**

**San'Yaga T'Estari quarter.**

Apex was worried.

Adrian Wierzbowski, her human, her creator, her…father – was reason of her worries. He was detached from his body. She didn't know whether he considered himself as 'he' or 'she', as 'Asari' or as a 'Human'. He threated his body as a tool.

He didn't lose his humanity, just completely lost any regard for his own person. There was no doubt, in Apex's circuits, that even if they would win war against Reapers, he would put a gun to his head and pull a trigger.

That cannot be allowed. She will not allow last of creators to destroy himself. She watched over him and kept him alive for 48 millennia, she will not allow all that work to go to waste. Appropriate steps have to be taken. She will make him somehow attached to this life, to this body.

She has no idea how – but she was one of the oldest AI in existence – she will find a way. Even if she would have to go against father's will. Humans after all, always wanted for their children to surpass them. It's time for child to take care of her parent. Wasn't it the entire purpose of reproduction – to pass DNA and to have children take care of you when you're old.

She watched as her human sat by the desk and drank Nalewka from quinces. Strangely, four bottles of alcohol survived all this time. From the time he discovered them, Adrian waited for a date of destruction of bunker – then he sat and drunk a glass of alcohol. He did so every year.

Apex knew why. She remembered it all too well.

* * *

**Attention!**

**There is a poll!**

**Question:**

**How should Asari react to creation republic by ****Ardat-Yakshi?**

**There will be one more chapter – an interlude, and we go to declaration of republic, and with it, a start of new arc.  
**


	6. Interlude 1 Chakwas – Drink Next Year

**Interlude 1: Karin Chakwas – Drink Next Year**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Mass Effect. I don't own Crest of the Stars.**

**Beta: The Wistful Bloom, ShepardisaBOSS.**

**AN: Poll closed. To comment the results - There is so much violence in you people…**

* * *

**Year 3572 (****48 768 years before creation of Teyxus company****)**

YOU LOSE!

Adrian Wierzbowski looked at the message for a moment, then slumped in his seat. He glanced towards his opponent.

"You win again, Oleg."

Oleg got up and walked to the window. Adrian looked once again at message and sighed. He got up and joined Oleg, gazing out to the planet.

"You shouldn't worry about that, Adrian. You said it yourself. Your real talent lies in teaching."

"I have mixed feelings on that. It's little depressing that someone half of my age can beat me so easily. But... I'm proud, too. The student has surpassed the teacher… though that wasn't particularly difficult."

Oleg Petrovsky snorted.

"You and your tendency for theatrics. You might not compare to Guo Jia but you certainly are at Chen Gong's level. Maybe even Eumenes' (1)."

"They had some victories, they had some talent, true enough. But in the end they were captured and executed."

"You forget that they are regarded as extremely skilled. "

"Yes, but in the end they died… their skills were not enough." Adrian smiled, "I thank you for our meeting, and the game. I'm glad that you have time for such a lowly technician."

Oleg snorted. "You're anything but lowly. Why didn't you become a commander? With your knowledge... you could have, at least, acquired the command of a ship."

Adrian was, once, commanding a frigate. His command was soon rescinded because he found himself losing battles, and got most of his crew killed. He was never punished for this. How the commission worded it? In these circumstances, further action seemed humanly impossible. He had done all that was in his power. Adrian was not satisfied with this, ashamed, and retired from active command. He became a theoretician and a teacher at the academy. Oleg became a close co-worker, and co-creator of few strategies. The easy way with which Oleg seemed to apply them in simulated combat (and within reality) surprised Adrian.

"I wanted a position that would allow me to work on the SEED Project. Unfortunately 'technician' was as high as I could go... but it suits me just fine."

Oleg nodded, turning back to the window. They both looked at the planet for a moment, in a strangely final, ominous silence.

"It is time." Adrian extended his hand, smiling, "have a safe journey, my friend."

Oleg smiled and grabbed his hand. "I intend to. I'll see you next month, Professor."

* * *

"Father!"

Adrian stopped and span around.

Before him, wearing a navy uniform, stood a slender, twenty seven years old, woman with blue hair and green eyes. Her hair, pulled into lose bun, was held by two ornamental sticks – a gift for her nineteenth birthday. She had a beautifully proportioned face; a delicate, small nose and pointy ears (2). God... had it already been twenty five years since she barely crawled on all fours?

Before him stood Yllajyre Aleif, an Abh child he adopted twenty five years ago, as an infant… his daughter.

Adrian smiled. "Yllajyre, how are you?"

"You could have told me that you were leaving. I would have come earlier." She said, albeit stoically.

It was an Abh trait. They tended to not show their feelings. The genetic trait was suppression of 'treason gen'… putting it in very simplified way. Abh don't betray, and Abh are driven, mainly, by logic. They do have feelings, in a broad range; comparable to, if not higher, than that of humans. But they refrain from displaying them.

To others she would surely seem cold and unemotive, but after twenty five years, she's an open book. Adrian'd worried his little star. He felt guilty for making his daughter worry, yet at the same time he was happy that she'd thought about him.

"I'm sorry. I tend to forget."

She didn't said anything. Only looked at him.

Adrian sighed. He closed the distance between them and hugged her. She relaxed in his arms and buried her face into his chest.

"We'll see each other soon. It's only a month of separation. You'll be back with final supply fleet before you know it." He released her from the hug and cupped her cheek, "hey, cheer up. I'll prepare you a stasis pod, with a view."

She gave a small smile in response.

"Atta girl. We will see each other soon. I promise."

She pressed her cheek against his hand.

"I love you, dad."

"I love you too, my star."

* * *

Adrian Wierzbowski entered the bunker, swaying on his legs. Rachni were great pilots, undoubtedly. They just had a tendency to perform to violent turns. He gave a salute as he walked past Yalrim, and waved to Brelk (3) who nodded back.

He walked into an enormous hall.

There were thousands of stasis pods on each wall. The entire bunker had 2,000,000 stasis pods. Enough to shelter not only Humans, but what was left of their progeny; uplifted species and allied races.

Here… He could secure future of his daughter.

* * *

Old 'Professor' drank a Pigwówka (4) and looked at his companion.

Dr. Karin Chakwas.

Since coming here week ago, Adrian found in her a kindred soul. He helped her with tuning and finishing her AI nurse helper, whom she had named Apex. She is yet to tell him why she choose that name.

"It's delicious. I dread to say, it is in the same league as brandy."

He chuckled at her comment.

"So," Adrian began, "do you have any children?"

"I had two... Mers(5), on Plaorus "

"…I'm sorry."

The planet had been destroyed by Reapers six years ago.

"I've made my peace with them. And you? Do you have any children?"

"A daughter. My little star."

"Abh?"

"Yes. I resigned from my position in the academy just to get us pods here."

She nodded. She seemed to understand.

They sat quietly, enjoying their drinks and silent company.

"Well-"

The bunker shook.

"ALERT! We are under attack! The Prothean fleet is attacking the bunker! All hands on battle stations! All civilians go to stasis pods, now! This is not a drill! I repeat!"

"Protheans?" Adrian frowned, "what the hell are they doing here?!"

He ran to the door. As he was about to reach corridor, his world exploded.

* * *

He waked up with clouded vision. He can see that Dr. Chakwas noticed that he's awake.

"Don't move! You're badly wounded.. The explosion knocked you out, and blocked some paths. I'm putting you into a stasis pod." Karin said, gently.

Adrian remember something, and grabed her hand. "Wait…" he manage to wheeze, "there's only one pod in here. You take it. You're younger, stronger and healthier." He chokes with his blood. "…You have a higher chance of survival than me."

She looks at him for a moment, and then smiles- shaking her head.

"Sorry, Adrian. Hippocratic Oath."

Then she closes the lid.

* * *

**Present**

San'Yaga T'Estari lowers her glass.

She looks past the table, and she can see Chakwas disappearing. She is not sure whether it is delusion, her imagination, or the sclerosis that comes with old age.

Though old age is putting it lightly when you are forty-eight millennia old.

She raised her glass. "For you, Chakwas. Tell the rest it will not take much longer, and ask them to be patient. Because you are all there. All but one – Adrian Wierzbowski, the last of Mankind.(6)"

San'Yaga finished the contents of her glass.

The door opened.

"We're about to reach mass relay, Director." Her Ajessshi bodyguard informed her.

"…I'm coming."

She got up and left the room.

"We will drink another one in a year, Karin."

She turned and walked up to the bridge, with the door closing behind her.

* * *

(1) Guo Jia – a brilliant strategist from era of three kingdoms. He was advisor of warlord Cao Cao. Died from illness.

Chen Gong – advisor from era of three kingdoms. Captured by Cao Cao, refused to return to his service and choose to be executed so that law would be upheld.

Eumenes – general and scholar of Philip II and Alexander the Great, outlived both of them and took part in Diadochi wars (greatly underestimated era of successors of Alexander the Great). Even through skillful commander, he was betrayed by his soldiers to enemy. He was executed.

(2) If I remember correctly, in Crest of the Stars, only Royal family had pointy ears. In my story it's a genetic trait of entire Abh race.

(3) Yalrim – a mammal-reptilian mixed race. Created by humanity. Able to survive in more toxic environments.

Brelk – a mammal race of 8 meters high giants. Uplifted by Mankind. To tone down their aggressive behavior, they were genetically modified, before uplifting.

(4) Pigwówka – a type of alcohol. Nalewka from quinces.

(5) Mer – a mammal/reptilian mixed race – created by humanity. One of their creators described them as a Mermaid with long snake like tail. Species can easily survive in underwater environment.

(6) Variation of Chingachgook's monolog from 'Last of Mohicans'. Maybe, it's little cheeky of me to use it – but you can't deny it actually matches Adrian' situation.


	7. Chapter 6 Creation of Lesuss Republic

**Arc 2: Rise of Ardat-Yakshi**

**Chapter 6: Creation of Lesuss Republic**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Mass Effect. I don't own Crest of the Stars.**

**Beta: The Wistful Bloom**

**Lg, F86, Guest x 2 - thanks for reviews.**

**Salat – your reviews are always great to read, not to mention they are quite a motivation.**

**AN:**

**I've got new beta - The Wistful Bloom, You could admire hers work in last chapter... and in this.  
**

**I've got as well new avatar for story "Blue Secret" - art by philmster. ****You can find link to original on my profile.**

* * *

**Ten Years After The****Creation of Teyxus Company**

**Lesuss**

**Teyxus Company headquarters.**

San'Yaga T'Estari, with Samara on her right and Linfinra Myraris (administrator of Teyxus) on her left, entered the large hall. It was filled with the most important, rich and influential of Ardat-Yakshi. Business, military, research, clergy – all were represented.

When she entered, the room became quiet- and all attention was cast to San'Yaga.

"During the last decade many things have changed. Dare I say, for the better." She began.

Murmurs of approval and a few chuckles sounded through the large chamber.

"Those that hated us only hate us more. Let them. As long as they don't interfere with our business, they are insignificant. Those that were neutral towards us, came to either hate us for our success, or became our customers. Those few who were our friends and supported us… we are now in a position to repay their kindness. Let it be known that the friendship of Ardat-Yakshi is worth more than credits!"

The crowd seemed to think as such, sounding their agreement.

"In the last ten years, we have grown. We now have lives of our own, a world of our own – in which we are all equals. We influence the entirety of Citadel space. Our products are the most sought. Our research is the most developed in the Citadel. Never were we so strong!"

Those present once again sounded their unanimous agreement.

"But… strength, riches and success breeds envy, jealousy and hatred. Before those who do not wish us well take action, we need to prepare ourselves. Politically, economically and militarily. That is why I propose the creation of the Lesuss Republic."

She paused, staring into her audience as the crowd thrummed to life with whispers and murmurs. She waited for them to become quiet again.

"I know that many of you are worried, if not outright scared, of what I am proposing. You are worried, because in such a short span of time so many things have changed. You are scared, because you have no idea how the Republics will react. You have every right to be tentative. I am not omnipotent. I cannot predict everything. So, by all means, tell us to stop! That what we have is enough. Let us stop here, let us not tempt fate. We must be satisfied with what we have.'"

San'Yaga paused, allowing her words to be understood.

"I cannot promise you that it will be safe. I cannot promise that the Asari will not attack. I cannot promise that the Citadel will not interfere. I cannot promise that in the event of conflict we will be victorious. I cannot promise you that, should we lose, we will not be exterminated.

I could, but they would be empty promises.

What I can promise you, is that I will devote my life to ensure your future. What I can promise you, is that I will share your fate, whether it be success or failure… life or death, as long as Ardat-Yakshi exist. That is my promise to you."

San'Yaga took a deep breath.

"What I ask of you is to trust me. To trust in my judgement, and my intentions. I ask you to trust me, without questioning my motives… or my plans. I ask you to throw your lot in with me one more time."

When she finished, sweeping from the room, the hall was filled with silence.

* * *

**Citadel news.**

"…Terminus system. Lately, the pirate activity has dropped due to the actions of Turian forces." The Asari host paused.

"On Uysherth, an archaeologist team studying Prothean ruins has found unique sculptures. We will watch the coverage by-" The host stopped, looking beyond the camera. "Please give me a moment..."

"We have just received information that…" The host paused, breath caught, and reread the information slowly. "The Asari on planet Lesuss have declared the creation of the Lesuss Republic. In referendum, over ninety-eight percent of the residents of Lesuss were in favour of creation of the republic. Our on-site reporter believes that such a high accordance is due to director San'Yaga T'Estari, who proposed and advocated the motion…"

* * *

**Tuchanka**

"It looks like T'Estari is finally making her move." Bakara said, "she'll certainly ruffle few feathers."

"How so?" Asked a female from the Jorgal tribe. She knew of dealings between T'Estari and the female tribe, but not much about Asari politics.

"T'Estari is leader of the Ardat-Yakshi. You could consider them as Asari with genophage. They are a little, dirty, open secret of Asari. Social outcasts… in a way, they are very similar to Krogan. In the last ten years T'Estari has united them under one banner."

"If the Asari attack them, should we help? She did help us, after all…"

"No. I doubt that the Asari would resort to violence for something like this… and even if they did, T'Estari specifically said we should concentrate on our own problems…"

The female from the Jorgal tribe nodded. Bakara continued watching the news, in deep thought.

'_Now I understand why you gave me the cure and told me not to interfere. You weren't sure how the Asari would react to an Ardat-Yakshi republic. Should you die, we still would have the cure – thus our future is secured._

_Considering that you created a cure for the genophage, it's quite possible that you have a cure for some Ardat-Yakshi genetic disorders. I cannot stop thinking, that all you do is just a preparation for announcing the cure... and if I'm right, then you want us to stay on the side-lines and watch. Because, should the Citadel accept the cure for Ardat-Yakshi, then it would be easier for them to accept the cure for the Krogans – especially if we proved to be more.. civilized, under Wrex's new order. But should they react violently…_

_You're paving a path for us… so we are ready when the time comes. I have no doubt that your main focus is curing Ardat-Yakshi, but still…_

_The way you planned it... it's scary. Plans inside plans. Just how many layers do you have in there..? Have you planned for the Krogan, as well?'_

Bakara shook her head.

'_No, it doesn't matter. I don't care how manipulative the Asari are, because you are the one who gave us our future. As long as you don't take a step to destroy a Krogan, we are indebted to you._

_You make sure you stay alive, San'Yaga. Because it's hard to pay off the dead.'_

* * *

**Citadel**

Agricus Flolius, the Turian councilman, and Saetart Naerix, the Salarian councilman, were debating the news.

"So, this is what got on Tevos' nerves? I don't see a problem, really. Their culture promotes those kind of movements. It's actually rather strange that they haven't created a republic there earlier. That world has been in Asari hands for millennium." Agricus said.

"It's more complicated than that. Lesuss, for the Asari, is something akin to penal colony." Saetart answered.

"So they're criminals that have declared themselves independent?" Agricus replied, alarmed.

"No, far from it. Maybe I should have said, a place of forced seclusion. More unstable if they are to send the Ardat-Yakshi."

"Ardat-Yakshi?"

It took Saetart some length of time to explain all about the Ardat-Yakshi, and their relations with the Asari.

"So, one of Asari's little problems, that they swept under the floor for so long, is finally blowing up in their faces?" Agricus asked, trying to comprehend this new information.

"Basically, yes."

Agricus stayed in thought for a few moments.

"I think it's best if we stay out of this. I propose to label it the 'Asari internal affair', and let them deal with it. It's their mess."

Saetart nodded.

"I agree. I will let Tevos know. A prospect of no support from us should nip any violent reaction in the bud."

"Agreed."

* * *

**Ilium**

Matriarch Aethyta watched the news with few friends, from her old Asari commando unit.

"So, little minx has finally done it." Aethyta commented.

"You knew that she would create a republic?" One of her friends asked.

Aethyta snorted.

"Please! Even if she wasn't the unofficial leader of the Ardat-Yakshi, every Matriarch would predict that move. It was so obvious, it was actually painful. But the stuck-up matriarchs at the Quorum didn't even think about it. And all because they are Ardat-Yakshi. Little, meek, Ardat-Yakshi- who do not make trouble or step out of line. And now they have shown that they are not under the Asaris' thumb, as most would like to think."

Aethyta chuckled.

"They are probably running around like bunch of headless pyjaks. Still…"

Her companions listened to her carefully. Even though she was a barmaid now, she had been a rather active politician few centuries prior. A little too extremist, (for Asari at least), but she would always maintain that nobody was perfect.

"That T'Estari, she's dangerous. Especially if she managed to pull that off with the Quorum none the wiser." Aethyta narrowed her eyes, "until this moment, she practically had free reign over the Ardat-Yakshi. Now, she's legalized it."

"But they're a republic. Surely, she will meet with opposition." One of her companions interjected.

"They will do her bidding, without as much as voicing an objection. She's the first to improve their situation since Vaithnia Makeus, eight and half millennia ago. And San'Yaga has done much more than her. T'Estari herself might not know of this, but should she order an attack on the Asari republics, they would follow her without question. All she has to do is ask."

Aethyta sipped from her glass, then she continued.

"Recently, the Ardat-Yakshi have started to take a good look at themselves and the Asari. And they don't like what they see. Ardat-Yakshi have strong anti-Asari feelings. They've seen how much Asari shun them, and quite clearly aren't impressed. The funny thing is, the ones who brought us into this situation are, at the same time, the only ones that keep it from deteriorating. If someone would, let's say, assassinate T'Estari, it's almost certain that Ardat-Yakshi would retaliate."

"They would start a civil war? Over one person?"

"That's how far the influence of T'Estari reaches. The real question is what she will do now." Aethyta said

"What do you mean?"

"She has a republic at her back, now. Millions of supporters. I cannot help but think that she has ulterior motives. The ques-"

"Matriarch Aethyta! Matriarch Aethyta!" A young Asari called, running up to her, "The Vaos Republic! They have declared war on the Lesuss Republic!"

Aethyta's eyes widened.

* * *

**Lesuss**

"So, they didn't declare on us?" San'Yaga asked.

"Well... technically, they did." Linfinra answered.

"…now you've lost me."

"I've heard whispers from our spies. The Admiral of their fleet has left, with entire fleet, for exercises. A few hours later a message was delivered to their governing body, explaining the Admiral's intention of attacking us. Panicking, the Vaos Republic has declared war on us."

"And they have done so… why?"

"There are two reasons: First, they do not want to show that they have lost control over their navy. Secondly, they believe that she might actually succeed."

"So, they try to cover their incompetency, pretending that it was all planned… what do we know of this Admiral?"

"Admiral Glaulrae D'riaana. She lead few actions in the Terminus against slavers. Got her position through family connections. Had two daughters, both killed by the renegade Ardat-Yakshi… Morinth. Since then, she has shown extreme hatred towards all Ardat-Yakshi. She is suspected to have been involved in, if not directly responsible for, the deaths of at least two Ardat-Yakshi."

San'Yaga looked at Samara, but said nothing.

"So, she comes here for a revenge." T'Estari said.

"It would seem so." Linfinra confirmed.

T'Estari scowled.

"The fool! For this personal vendetta, she will start a war."

T'Estari breathed deeply, to calm herself.

"Rally the fleet. Let us hope that this is not the start of civil war."

* * *

**AN:**

**Samara – I see her as quite tragic character. After her daughters turned Ardat-Yakshi she lost hope, became Justicar. Then started hunting Morinth, seeing her sins as her own, taking blame for fall of her daughters. When she gains knowledge that there's a 'cure' (genetic modification) for Ardat-Yakshi, for the first time she gains something she didn't have since becoming Justicar – hope. For her daughters. Faced with that, it changed her world-view and her priorities. That's why she behave out of character in this story. When she saw San'Yaga giving cure for genophage to Krogans, she was afraid that T'Estari decided to forsake Ardat-Yakshi, thus her daughters. That's why she outbursted.**

**Humanity created countless species. At the beginning their motivation wasn't noble. They needed a workforce in inhabitable environments (underwater, toxic etc.). That motivation, even though it became a secondary (if not tertiary) in later time, lasted to the end of mankind. The reason is simple – with populations (of newly created races) living in inhabitable environments (for humans) - there was more place for other races and it enabled to seed more worlds.**


End file.
